1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to farm and garden tools and more particularly to a hand operated tool that extracts fence and other posts from their imbedded medium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Farmers and gardeners have long found the need for fences to either keep things in or keep things out. Sooner or later most fences are removed for one reason or another and that requires removing the posts as well as rolling the wire or stacking the rails. Without the proper tools and equipment extracting fence posts, for example, can be a laborious and unpleasant chore.
Needless to point out that numerous systems and tools have been advanced to help reduce the energy expended and time required to remove posts. The systems offered thus far are either expensive, complicated or time consuming. Many of the tools attach as accessories to farm tractors which is acceptable unless the posts are located in woods or in irregular terrain where the tractor is unable to operate.
A number of U.S. Patents have been issued which exemplify the state of the art as known to Applicant including U.S. Pat. No. 3,525,502 issued Aug. 25, 1970 to Fisher who shows a post puller accessory that attaches to a tractor and is particularly adapted to pulling highway guardrail posts. The U.S. Patent issued on Dec. 27, 1983, U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,621 to Ekern is an adaptive apparatus for pulling fence posts that is ultimately connected to a hydraulic ram on a vehicle for motive power to actually pull the post. The post puller of Thompson as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,935 issued Nov. 17, 1987 is another tractor mounted apparatus, operating off the tractor's three point hitch. The U.S. Design Patent to Pollard, No. Des. 300,801 issued Apr. 25, 1989 is cited of interest in that it is entitled fence post puller however it's method of operation is obscure and not clearly defined. A U.S. Patent was issued to Ted P. Scott on Feb. 16, 1993 and numbered U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,437 which is a hand operated fulcrum design within the broad field of Applicant's invention but lacking in the fine points and unique design features of the instant invention.